Luigi's Mansion: Before Luigi Arrived by Sonic2
by Luigi Number 1 and Sonic 2
Summary: What happened to Mario and Toad before Luigi arrived at the Mansion? What were Princess Peach's thoughts when Mario didn't come back? Find out in this fanfic written by my little brother! (Features two, made-up characters) CHAPTER 6 IS NOW UP!
1. Mario

**Luigi's Mansion: Before Luigi Arrived**  
  
By my little brother, Sonic2

* * *

****

**Disclaimer:** Neither Sonic2 nor I, Luigi Number 1, own any characters in Luigi's Mansion -- they belong to Nintendo.  
  
**Luigi Number 1's Notes:** Once again, this is another fanfic written by my younger brother screennamed Sonic2. It's supposed to tell the reader what happened in Luigi's Mansion before Luigi arrived. It also goes to Peach's perspective (and maybe a few others'), too. My little brother would appreciate any comments or constructive criticism. He hopes you enjoy! =)

* * *

Chapter 1: Mario  
  
"Mario, are you sure this is the right place? Luigi said he got a mansion, not a freaky mansion!" said Toad.  
  
"I think this is the right place...," said Mario. "Luigi said he got a mansion from a contest he didn't even enter!"  
  
"Sounds kinda' fishy to me," said Toad.  
  
"Well... let's go in," said Mario uncertainly.  
  
"I think I'll, uh, stay out here," said Toad.  
  
"Okay, but there's no reason to be so scared," said Mario. He walked up the stairs and entered the Mansion.  
  
"None of the doors are unlocked, for cryin' out loud!" said Mario angrily. Then he gasped. "What's that thing...?!"  
  
A yellow blur had floated down near Mario and dropped a key. Then, with an evil laugh, it went right through a door and disappeared on the other side.  
  
"All right, Luigi! The joke's over. Well, I'll have you know... it worked!" said Mario, thinking it was a prank from Luigi to scare him. Mario gulped. "I guess I have no choice but to unlock the door and enter..."  
  
Mario unlocked the door and walked into the room.  
  
"Hey, Red Man!" said a voice.  
  
"Busting into our mansion?! Who do you think you are?" said another voice.  
  
"Now it's time to show him how things work around here!" said a different voice.  
  
Mario heard mischievous laughter. Something hit him and he fell down on the floor. He closed his eyes and seemed to fall asleep...

----Later...----

When Mario woke up, a big, BIG, green ghost eating bananas was carrying him over his shoulder. Then Mario saw a purple ghost appear, and then an orange ghost appear, too. He saw twenty ghosts gather together. They took him to another room and left, locking the door behind them. They then returned to the other room which was next to the cell Mario was in.  
  
"Great, just great!" said Mario after the ghosts had left. "Luigi gives me some big letter saying he won a mansion. Then, I get hit by a ghost and then wake up by a guy throwing banana peels on my face! And THEN I find out that he's no ordinary person–he's a ghost! And then I get thrown in a dungeon."  
  
Mario looked around and said, "I wonder if there's any way out of here..."  
  
He sighed. "Nothing." He sat down and leaned against the wall. A brick budged.  
  
Mario said, "This is a way out!" But it was not. When Mario looked through the brick, he saw twenty ghosts sitting around a table talking about him!  
  
One ghost said, "What should we do with that red little man?"  
  
"Eat him!" said one.  
  
"No, show 'em to the Boss," suggested another.  
  
"No! I agree with 'eat him.' Just don't tell the Boss about it, eat him, and the Boss'll never know there was a red man in the Mansion," said a different one.  
  
"I agree with 'eat him.' Whoever agrees with 'eat him,' say 'aye,'" said another one.  
  
All twenty ghosts yelled, "Aye!"  
  
"Then it's agreed," said the ghost who had spoken before. "We will eat him in a half hour. Meanwhile, someone will have to go down there and keep the Boss busy. Nevermind, the Boss has already got enough on his 'hands.'"  
  
Mario put the brick back in the wall. "I gotta get out of here!" he said. 


	2. A Talking Mushroom?

**Disclaimer:** I, Sonic2, do not own any of the Mario characters (or anything else in Luigi's Mansion) except the happenings and Shroomy.  
  
**A/N:** Thanks JB and supersmashgal for reviewing my last chapter! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! =)

* * *

Chapter 2: A Talking Mushroom?  
  
Mario took out the brick again to see the twenty ghosts sitting around the table again. All of a sudden, a little, green mushroom appeared right in front of the ghosts!  
  
Ghost #1: It's that little mushroom again!  
  
Ghost #2: I thought you said you locked him up in the cellar?!  
  
Ghost #1: I did, but he must've gotten away! He's been buggin' us for two weeks now!  
  
The little mushroom jumped up on a table the ghosts were gathered around.  
  
"Enough with the chattin'!" said the mushroom, whose name was Shroomy. "Are you gonna talk, or are you gonna fight?!"  
  
Ghost 1: We're gonna fight, but first, we're callin' in our second-in- command, and you're gonna fight him one-on-one!  
  
"Fine with me!" said Shroomy.  
  
A big, black ghost came out of his seat, and went over to Shroomy.  
  
Ghost #3: FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT! Let the fight begin, already!  
  
The black ghost charged at Shroomy. Shroomy dodged. He then pulled out a circular, little mushroom and threw it at the black ghost. It exploded like a bomb in the ghost's face!  
  
Then, the black ghost pulled out a sword.  
  
"Hold it!" said Shroomy. "If you're gonna use a sword, then I should get to use one, too! This has gotta be a fair fight, you know!"  
  
Ghost #1: He's right. The ghost could just chop off his head with that sword.  
  
Ghost #1 tossed Shroomy a sword.  
  
The black ghost swung his sword at Shroomy. Shroomy swung his sword, too. The swords became "locked" together, and the two began pushing with all their might, trying to outdo one another. The black ghost, however, was stronger than Shroomy. With his own sword, he forced Shroomy's sword closer and closer to Shroomy's head.  
  
Shroomy knew that if he didn't give up, he'd be injured. So, he shouted out, "I surrender, I surrender!"  
  
The ghosts took Shroomy's bag of Mushroom Bombs, and then threw him in the same cell Mario was in.  
  
Mario had pushed the brick back in the wall when he saw the ghosts heading towards the cell with Shroomy, so the ghosts didn't see the space behind the brick.  
  
"Um, what's your name?" Mario asked Shroomy.  
  
"My name is Shroomy," Shroomy replied. "I guess you're Mario because you look like him. But we can't do the whole introduction thing. We gotta get out of here! Give me your sack of items."  
  
Mario handed it to him.  
  
"Ha!" cried Shroomy after looking in the Mario's Item Sack. "The ghosts were so stupid: they forgot to take away your Item Sack, and it's full of bombs!"  
  
Shroomy, however, didn't know that the walls of the cell were very thick. He lit all twenty of the bombs with a match he had, and then got in a corner with Mario.  
  
The ghosts heard a loud explosion from the cell a few minutes later.  
  
Ghost #1: What was that?!  
  
To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll be updating soon, so keep checking. Please review! 


	3. The Escape Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anybody in Luigi's Mansion except Shroomy. And the things that happen in this story are original ideas, so they therefore belong to me, too. Everything else belongs to Nintendo.  
  
**A/N:** Thanks again for reviewing, SuperSmashGal!!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Escape Plan  
  
Ghost #2: I don't know, but it sounded like it was coming from the cell! Come on!  
  
One wall that separated the cell from the outside had collapsed from the explosion. However, Shroomy and Mario were on the second story, and the distance from them to the ground was too high for a jump. The wall that separated the cell from the room the ghosts met in was still standing along with the other three walls.  
  
Mario had removed the brick and heard what Ghost #2 had said. He quickly placed it back in the wall to hide the space again.  
  
"Okay, Mario, here's the plan!" said Shroomy, who had also heard what the ghost had said. "When the ghosts come in the cell, jump out with your hammer and act like you wanna fight with them to distract them. Then, while you're doing that, I'll grab my Mushroom Bomb Bag from them. I'll throw twenty Mushroom Bombs over their heads, and they'll hopefully explode so that they knock the ghosts out. Then we'll take the keys to the cell, and escape!"  
  
"Oh, my gosh! I forgot about Toad! He might've come into the Mansion, and if he did, he might get caught!" said Mario, who could now see the front of the Mansion because of the collapsed wall. Toad wasn't anywhere in sight.  
  
"Okay, I have an idea what we can do about that, but first we gotta get out of this cell. Let's hope my plan works!" said Shroomy.  
  
The twenty ghosts finally unlocked the cell and came in. Mario jumped out with his hammer and said, "Hey, fatsoes! Better be on your guard because I'm gonna beat you all up!"  
  
Ghost #1: Get him, get him!  
  
Ghost #1 was waving Shroomy's Mushroom Bomb Bag around like crazy. Shroomy finally was able to grab it.  
  
Ghost #1: HEY, THE MUSHROOM GRABBED HIS BOMB BAG FROM ME!!  
  
(**A/N:** Shroomy doesn't have to light the bombs -- they just blow up soon after they're thrown.)  
  
In the commotion, Shroomy had no time to set aside twenty Mushroom Bombs, so he just threw the whole Mushroom Bomb Bag at them!  
  
Ghost #3: RUN FOR THE HILLS!  
  
Ghost #2: It's too late, you dummy!!  
  
A big explosion engulfed the ghosts. Some of the bricks on the ceiling fell down and hit the ghosts on their heads, knocking them all out just like Shroomy had planned.  
  
"Mario, watch out!" shouted Shroomy. But he was too late. A big brick fell from the ceiling and hit Mario on the head, knocking him out!  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Shroombie!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything or anybody in Luigi's Mansion except Shroomy and Shroombie. And the things that happen in this story are original ideas, so they therefore belong to me, too. Everything else belongs to Nintendo.  
  
**A/N:** I'll do Princess Peach's perspective soon.

* * *

Chapter 4: Shroombie!  
  
When Mario finally woke up, he saw Shroomy standing in front of him.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Mario woozily.  
  
"You're in the well outside the Mansion," answered Shroomy. "King Boo was right in the next room a few minutes ago, but he left. I'm going to make some Shroomy Soup for us. It tastes very good, but it will take awhile before it's finished."  
  
"Shroomy, I thought you said something about a plan about finding Toad?" inquired Mario.  
  
"Oh, yes!" exclaimed Shroomy. "Right now, I have to go to the kitchen to get a cooking pot. Here's some wood and a match to start a fire for me."  
  
"Okay, I'll have a fire going before you come back. But please hurry!" said Mario.  
  
And Shroomy climbed up the well and took off, headed to the kitchen.

---2 Hours Later...---

"Where is Shroomy?!" said Mario.  
  
Suddenly, Mario heard Shroomy's voice from the top of the well: "Mario, stand back! I'm gonna have to push...this...thing...down..."  
  
Mario stepped aside, and a big cooking pot fell down. Shroomy climbed down the ladder behind it. He had a stick in his hand, and he wedged it between two bricks in the wall. He then hung the cooking pot on the stick over the fire.  
  
"What took you so long? And when are you going to do the plan about finding Toad?" asked Mario.  
  
"Okay, Mario," said Shroomy, ignoring Mario's first question, "use this." He tossed Mario a flat, square mushroom that had numbers on it. It was a cell-phone. "Dial the numbers 6, 6, 5, 5."  
  
Mario did as Shroomy said.  
  
"Okay, hand it back to me," ordered Shroomy. Mario obeyed.  
  
"Hello?" said the person Shroomy had called from the cell-phone.  
  
"Hello, Shroombie, this is Shroomy!" said Shroomy.  
  
"Hello!" replied Shroombie. "What do you need?"  
  
"Well, I'm in the Mansion. And a friend I met in here has another friend who he thinks got lost in here," Shroomy explained. "You know where the Mansion is!"  
  
"Okay, I'll be right over," said Shroombie. He hung up.  
  
"Help is on the way!" Shroomy said to Mario.  
  
To be continued...

* * *

****

**A/N:** Please keep reviewing!!


	5. Shroombie Arrives

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything or anybody in Luigi's Mansion except Shroomy and Shroombie; everything else is property of Nintendo. However, the ideas I have in this story are pretty much original, so they belong to me, too. Please do not copy off of this fanfic!

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Shroombie Arrives  
  
"Where is Shroombie?!" cried Mario angrily. "It's been four hours, and...forty minutes, and he _still_ isn't here!"  
  
"Here he comes, Mario, now calm down, for goodness sakes! You're about to explode," said Shroomy.  
  
Sure enough, a mushroom was climbing down the ladder that led into the well where Mario and Shroomy were hiding. The mushroom looked almost exactly like Shroomy, except his colors were more like a posion mushroom's.   
  
"Hey, sorry about the 'longness,'" said Shroombie as he stepped off the ladder and onto the bottom of the well next to Mario and Shroomy. "This place is kind of hard to find."  
  
"Okay, you know the reason why you're here," said Shroomy, "but I don't think we should search for Toad right now."  
  
"Why?" asked Mario.  
  
"King Boo usually comes out at this time of night, and does a very thorough search of the entire mansion to make sure there aren't any intruders in it," replied Shroomy. "And—not to worry you or anything, Mario—when King Boo finds somebody, he imprisons them in paintings, but then he does something with them sooner or later, and they're never seen or heard of again... So, why don't we all get some rest?"  
  
"But shouldn't we find Toad before King Boo does?" said Mario.  
  
"Well," said Shroomy, "what would you rather have—Toad get found by King Boo, or all of us? It wouldn't help Toad if we just got ourselves captured. Besides, it's too late now—King Boo has probably already started."  
  
"But what if Toad gets found by King Boo? I feel responsible for that little mushroom, and I don't want anything to happen to him!" said Mario.  
  
"Well, we might be able to rescue Toad if he's caught. I know where King Boo's hideout is, and, as I said before, he usually puts any intruders in paintings before he gets rid of them," replied Shroomy. "So, let's all get some rest. And don't worry about Toad, Mario."  
  
Shroomy lay down behind the ladder away from Mario and Shroombie, and soon fell asleep. Mario and Shroombie, however, lay down in the middle of the bottom of the well.   
  
Mario was half-asleep, half-awake, when he saw a shadowy figure moving. He immediately sprang to attention, but as soon as he had woken himself up, the shadowy figure was gone.  
  
"I just must've been dreaming," he mumbled.  
  
Then, suddenly, he saw it appear again, still shadowy, but more clearer than the last time. He heard a spraying sound, and then some kind of smoke clouded up his vision.  
  
"Shroomy! Shroombie!" he cried frantically, but everything went black...

* * *

_Who is the mysterious, shadowy figure? What's going to happen to Toad? Will Mario and the others be all right? There's only one way to find out...wait until the next chapter!  
_  
**A/N**: Thanks to everyone that's reviewed so far! I think in the next chapter, I might go to Princess Peach's part. =D Please review!


	6. A Chase with the Kidnapper

**A/N**: Sonic2 here.I just finishedthe next chapter for you. I know it's been a long time since the last one, and I'll try not to do that again. Please review! And you should know I don't own any of these characters except Shroomy and Shroombie; Nintendo owns everything else. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: A Chase with the Kidnapper**

Mario had awakened. He was still in the well, and the shadow thing was holding him. The shadowed person put a blind fold on Mario, and started to go up the ladder.

Shroomy began to wake up; he opened his eyes and looked where Mario had been. He saw that Mario was gone! Quickly, he got up and ran to where Mario had been.

"MARIO!" he shouted. No answer.

He went to the ladder just in time to see the shadowed person step out of the well and onto the ground above. Shroomy went up the ladder as fast as he could. When he reached the top, he saw the shadow figure running with Mario on his shoulder. Shroomy raced after them.

"MARIO!" Shroomy ran so fast that after a while the kidnapper dropped Mario; he could see that he couldn't outrun Shroomy. Shroomy stopped.

"Mario… are you… ok?" asked Shroomy, panting.

"Yeah… I just have a headache, but I'll be fine," replied Mario, rubbing his head. "Who _was_ that?"

"It was… Shroombie. When I woke up, he was gone," said Shroomy. "Let's go back to the well."

Mario remained where he was. "No! We have to look for Toad!"

"You're right; come on!" said Shroomy after a brief moment of silence.

"Where should we look first?" asked Mario.

"Well…" Shroomy thought for a moment. "There's a bedroom somewhere by the front room. He might've gone in there to hide. I think Shroombie is working for King Boo, and if I'm right, King Boo didn't search the place. At least, I hope he didn't…"

"Let's not waste any time," said Mario. "C'mon!"

- - - - - - - - - -

_Back at the Mushroom Kingdom…_

"Toadsworth! Has anyone seen them yet?" asked Princess Peach frantically. She glanced at her dress absent-mindedly, which looked all same to everyone but her.

"No, I'm sorry, Princess," replied Toadsworth.

Just then, another toad entered the room.

"Princess Peach, Daisy is here to see you," the toad announced.

"Daisy? Let her in," said Peach.

A few moments later, Daisy walked into the room. "Peach, I heard about what's happening! Is there any news of them?"

Peach sighed. "Not a sign."

"Well, don't worry, someone will find them!" said Daisy, trying to comfort her friend.

"Oh, I can only hope you're right," said Peach.

Another toad interrupted their conversation. "Princess Peach, the food is ready to be served."

"Thanks, Toad, but I'm not hungry right now," said Peach.

"Well, if do get hungry, you just let me know." The toad walked out of the room.

"Peach… why don't we go somewhere, do _something_!" said Daisy. "I don't like just sitting around like this."

"But where?"

"Umm… Oh! How 'bout that new place that just opened?"

"You mean that… giant dress shop?" asked Peach.

"Yeah, that's the one! So why don't we go there?" said Daisy.

"I don't know… Shop for dresses while Mario and Toad are missing?"

"Come on, it will get your mind off Mario. Besides, you need some dresses that aren't the same," said Daisy.

"I told you before, they're--"

"I know, I know, they're not same," Daisy interrupted.

"Well… I guess I'll go," said Peach finally.

"Good, now let's go!" said Daisy.


End file.
